Kassie
Kassie is a pink Pac-Persion. She likes Pop, 80's, J-Pop and 90's music. Origin of Kassie Kassie's former name Kassie was originally called 'Pac-Kawaii'. Her ponytail accessory was violet with a yellow star. She also wears fuchsia gloves. After Cylindria and Spiral's true names had revealed From now on, Pac-Kawaii decided to change her name to 'Kassie'. She is now wearing light-cyan gloves and her ponytail is now lilac with a light yellow star. Pacman's first encounter with Kassie Kassie was first encountered by Pacman when she was the new transfer student at His school. She was so excited that she'll become one of Pacman's classmates. After lunch, Sir Cumference teaches Kassie how to battle against the evil ghosts. Meeting up with the Ghost Kittens While She teams up with Pacman to battle a dragon-like ghost monster, Kassie sees the Ghost Kittens who were looking for treasure. Kassie leaves Pacman behind and starts chasing the Ghost Kittens around the cave. The Ghost Kittens hid behind two big rocks. Kassie went behind the big rocks too. Ghost Kittens leader Katt begged that the Ghost Kittens doesn't want to be eaten by Kassie. Kassie promised not to do that and the Ghost Kittens were very happy. Pacman calls for Kassie and wants her to come back and fight the ghost monster. Friends and allies Kassie has four friends: Pacman, Cylindria, Spiral and Shao-Pacman. Kassie also has two allies. One of them is the Cutie Monster Harmonettie and the other is the timid odd-specified Pac-Ghost Sorita. Pac-Man's Adventures in Pacatopia Kassie makes her debut in 'Pac-Man Adventures in Pacatopia' as one of Pac-Man's allies. She helps Pac defeat the evil Pac-Worlder Kuro and his ghostly henchmen. Crossovers W.I.T.C.H Kassie and her friend Cylindria are best friends in Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures, Kassie's favorite color is pink because she has pink hair while Cylindria has black hair. Kassie loves Pop, 80's, J-Pop, and 90's music as she controls the power of the music because she shows her belly button and her soft legs while Cylindria controls the power of darkness. In normal form, her hairstyle is the same like she has in her guardian form and she wears a pink belly shirt with a blue beamed eighth note on it because she likes music and also dancing, but she also likes being on radio. While she's on vacation, she spends her time with Cylindria at the pool along with Blinky, Pinky, Inky, Clyde, Sue, and Ai because she's in a bikini. She also tells Skeebo to get off of Pacman if she sees him. She and Braces happen to be pink girls similar to each other. Trivia *She is voiced by Tabitha St. Germain with Trans-Atlantic English accent. *In addition, her voice sounds slightly similar to Rarity's from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. *Kassie's appearance looked similar to Braces' except that Kassie has no visible nose and no braces on her teeth. Gallery Images of Kassie The 16 Young Pac-People (Part 2).jpg|In this picture, Kassie is seen in between Braces and Kitty. Crossovers Kassie.png|W.I.T.C.H Kassie as she's in her guardian form. External links Kassie in W.I.T.C.H. on deviantART Category:Pac-Man Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pac-People Category:Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures Characters Category:Allies Category:Lead Characters Category:Females Category:Young Pac-People Category:Main 'Adventures in Pacatopia' Characters